1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a water spraying nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As shown in FIG. 1, Japanese Patent Application No. 24644/1979 (Laid-Open No. 116459/1980) filed also by the inventor of the present invention discloses one of conventional water spraying nozzles of this kind.
Such conventional water spraying nozzle is provided with a base sleeve 82 to a rear end of which is threadably connected a hose connecting portion 80. A front end of the base sleeve 82 is closed to form a first valve portion 84 behind which is provided a peripheral wall having a first through-hole 81. The base sleeve 82 is inserted into a nozzle body 83 and threadably connected thereto to make it possible that the base sleeve 82 is axially moved relative to the nozzle body 83 when rotated relative to the same 83. By making such axial movement of the base sleeve 82, the first valve portion 84 of the base sleeve 82 is abutted/separated on/from a first valve seat 95 of the nozzle body 83 to close/open a fluid path formed therebetween.
A front end of the nozzle body 83 is closed to form a second valve portion 89 at a front end portion of which is projectively formed a controlling bar portion 98 behind which is provided a peripheral wall having a second through-hole 87.
A front portion of the nozzle body 83 is inserted into an intermediate sleeve 85 so as to be threadably connected thereto. At a front end of the intermediate sleeve 85 is projectively formed a small sleeve portion 93 provided with a nozzle opening 90 in which the controlling bar portion 98 of the nozzle body 93 is disposed. Behind the small sleeve portion 93 of the intermediate sleeve 85 is provided a peripheral wall having a third through-hole 88. Between such third through-hole 88 and the nozzle opening 90 is formed a third valve portion 91 in the intermediate sleeve 85. In operation, the intermediate sleeve 85 is rotated relative to the nozzle body 83 so as to be axially moved relative to the same 83. By making such axial movement of the intermediate sleeve 85, the second valve portion 89 of the nozzle body 83 is abutted/separated on/from a second valve seat 96 of the intermediate sleeve 85 to close/open a fluid path formed therebetween.
A front portion of the intermediate sleeve 85 is inserted into an outer sleeve 86 so as to be threadably connected thereto. A front end of the outer sleeve 86 is shaped into a funnelform portion having an opening in which is mounted a porous plate 92 having a through-hole 94 in which the small sleeve portion 93 of the intermediate sleeve 85 is slidably inserted. An annular third valve seat 97 of the outer sleeve 86 is formed at a position opposite to the third valve portion 91 of the intermediate sleeve 85. Consequently, when the outer sleeve 86 is rotated relative to the intermediate sleeve 85, the outer sleeve 86 is axially moved relative to the intermediate sleeve 85 so that the third valve portion 91 of the intermediate sleeve 85 is abutted/separated on/from the third valve seat 97 of the outer sleeve 86, whereby a fluid path formed therebetween is closed/opened according to such axial movement of the outer sleeve 86.
In the conventional water spraying nozzle having the above construction, in order to change a water discharging condition or mode thereof, it is necessary to conduct a complex operation such as rotations of: the nozzle body 83 relative to the base sleeve 82; the intermediate sleeve 85 to the nozzle body 83; and the outer sleeve 86 to the intermediate sleeve 85.
Consequently, it is hard for some users to smoothly conduct such operation of the conventional water spraying nozzle. In addition to the above difficulty in use, the conventional water spraying nozzle also suffers from a large material cost and a large labor cost in producing thereof due to a complex assembling process of a large number of parts thereof and complex processes for producing such parts, which makes it impossible to provide the water spraying nozzle at a low cost.